Time has passed
by The Writer That Writes
Summary: And so, I finally decide to use my courage, and pay you a visit, just to have a little chat with you...Fi. After- Skyward Sword *CONTAINS SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T BEATED THE GAME !* Am I hinting some romance? Take it as you want XP


**I recently beated Skyward Sword *AKA Today XD* and this came to my mind the moment it said "The end" in the screen. Of course, contains spoilers if you haven't beated the game.**

**I don't own anything or anyone. Nintendo does**

* * *

><p>Time has passed, that's a fact no one can't deny, or change. It will always keep moving, it will always make things chance, either for good, or for bad, but in this case, it all seemed to be good, and it's something not only she but every skyloftian, including myself, is glad about, after what we've been through.<p>

Soon, the name of Demise was all but faded from the memory of most skyloftians, but not from mine. How could I forget him, if I was the one who ended him once and for all? Impossible, that's how. Specially after all the memories he left me. My whole journey was based, on a side quest, in him, thanks to Ghirahim. I do wonder what happened to him after I finished with his Master. He was a sword spirit, just like...

_**Fi...**_

She was really helpful, from the very start, where I just wanted to bring Zelda back to Skyloft, not caring a single bit about anything else. Even though she is emotionless, I could feel her giving me courage, and just when I was about to step into that hole of darkness, she came and said to me something I shall never forget:

_"And Master...Good Luck."_

There, I could feel she was experiencing a feeling. Worry, worryness, however you call it, she was actually worried about me.

And so after all this time, I decide is time to pay her a visit, back in Sealed Temple. First things first, I inform Zelda, the reason of my quest, about this. I don't want her to be all worried about me. She just smiles at me and nods, and I smile back at her understanding and kindness. Then, I turn straight to follow the path down to Sealed Temple, which is not so far to me, someone who has traveled all this land.

Finally, I reach to the stone door, and open it, entering the lonely temple who hasn't changed a single bit in all this time. Makes me have a lot of memories. As I began to walk up the steps, I look around, and more memories sulk into my mind. Just then, I look straight in front of me, to see that object, that sword...that helped me fullfil my quest, and that helped me end it

_**The Master Sword, who now haves Demise and Fi inside.**_

Demise, dead. His spirit resides there, and Fi is there too. Sleeping peacefully, waiting to be called by the Goddess Hylia again to serve her next Master. I chuckle, was I truly going to talk to an object? No...The master sword is not an object..._She_ is not an object...She is _someone_...someone who left it's footprint in my life

"Hello...it's been a while..." I start, sitting in front of the sword who lays straight inside the pedestal, as I place both of my hand on my knees.

At first, I don't know what to say, so I remain speechless for what it seem hours. I can see some blessed butterflies fly by, playing with eachother, I swear I heard their giggle. I also see how some leaves fall from the ceiling on the ground, and near me and the sword. I gulp, and start to talk

"You know...I...A lot of things have changed ever since we...parted ways, Fi" I felt it. I could felt her prescence just for a second when I called her name, which gave me confidence to keep talking "For example, us, Skyloftians, are planning to come live in The Surface, or Hylia as we call it. We are even constructing a village already, and everyday it gets bigger"

I chuckle and look down, as I keep talking "Also, a lot of things have been in my mind since my quest ended. Like...whatever happened to Ghirahim? I am sure he didn't die with Demise, otherwise, he would be inside the Master Sword too, and he isn't there..." right? Probably not "And...I've been living here in Hylia all this time, unable to forget you or the quest, the..." I laugh "Legend of Groose" I can't believe I actually used that joke.

I look up with a sad smile and sad eyes on my face "I miss you...You helped me so much, and I even got used to your voice, calling me 'Master'. You were one of the most beautiful beings I ever met. So many things you taught me...and you were always faithful to me, no matter what"

Standing up, I look down the sword "Heh, now is my turn to say 'Thank you, Fi. May we meet in another life...'" I quoted her, as turn back and start to walk down the steps "Oh...and just to tell you, I am sure what you felt in the end...was happiness, Fi"

_"Master..."_

Just then, I turn back surprised, but the sword remains intacted. I could swear I heard her, I heard her calling me Master, just now, I know...that was her voice. Suddenly, I smile, and make my way out the temple. I can't stay there forever, I mean...someone is sleeping, and deserves to rest, after all she has done.

* * *

><p><strong>Done~! I really loved Link and Fi's relation, and I was heartbroken when she had to go. I really was~! QAQ So I hope you liked it~!<strong>

**Fun fact: Throughout all this fanfic, I imagined all the event happening with the song "Song of Healing" of Majora Mask in the background**


End file.
